


Brie Larson NSFW Alphabet A to Z

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dom Brie, F/F, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	Brie Larson NSFW Alphabet A to Z

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
If Brie fucked you roughly during sex, she'll rub lotion on you, as well as praise you on how well you took your punishment. Or even how good you took her cock. If all she did was edge you (as a punishment), she'd give you an orgasm finally through soft sex. Kissing you everywhere and taking her time. She'd tell you how beautiful you are, and how much of a good girl you are for taking your punishment.

 **B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
Brie's favorite body part on herself is her fingers. She knows how long they are, and exactly what they do to you. But she also loves her back, from the training for Captain Marvel, it left her back ripped. So when she's fucking you, she loves when you rake your nails on her back.

Her favorite body part on you, is your thighs. Brie loves biting them, squeezing them as she makes you come on her tongue. When she's fucking you, she loves gripping them as well, especially when she's going harder. She also really loves your breasts, she could lay all day just playing with the if you'd let her.

 **C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**  
Brie loves when you come all over her fingers, after she's been fucking you for hours as the two of you lay in bed. She'll either clean her fingers off herself, keeping eye contact with you as she does. Or she'll stick them in your mouth. Either way, it turns you on even more, which ends with you begging for her to fuck you.

 **D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
Brie loves the idea of watching someone get you off, she's got a few in mind. But will never bring it up unless she's positive that you're into it. She'd never want to make you comfortable by anything. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**  
Brie's very experienced, she also knows exactly what she's doing to get you off. All of the things to say or do to make you wet, and when she's fucking you, it's really good. The first time you had sex with Brie, she took her time to find out what you liked. 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**  
She has a few favorite positions. Brie loves missionary because loves being able to hold your thighs open. She loves being able to make eye contact as you as she fucks you. Her second favorite position is with you on top, she loves being able to reach up and grip your throat as you ride her strapon. Brie loves fucking up into you, meeting with each of your movements. 

Brie loves fucking you from behind as well, because in this position, she can pull your hair as she fucks you. She also loves holding you so your back is against your chest as she whispers dirty things in your ear.

 **G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**  
Depending if it's rough sex, or soft and loving sex. If its rough, she's serious. But when she's taking her time, the two of you tend laugh a lot. Even with rough sex, you'll end up laughing occasionally.

 **H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**  
For Brie it doesn't really matter for her. Occasionally she'll trim, or even shave. But for it doesn't bother her, she likes you for you and pubic hair isn't getting in the way.

 **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**  
Brie can romantic, especially for anniversaries or if you haven't seen her in awhile due to appearances. This is when she likes taking her time with you, kissing every single inch of your body. For anniversaries, the two of you go on nice vacations, with a hotel room with a beautiful view. (She loves fucking you in front of said view).

 **J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**  
Brie masturbates when you're not around, but she'd rather have you in between her thighs. When she's getting herself, and she's not around, she'll call you on FaceTime. If she's in a mood for being a dominant, she'll tell you aren't allowed to touch yourself until she comes. Sometimes, she won't even allow you to after, especially if she was coming home in a few days. She'd want you a wet, needy mess for her.

 **K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**  
Brie is really into being called 'daddy', especially when you're moaning it. She's loves orgasm denial, spanking, verbal humiliation, choking, anal play, and a lot more. Brie is always willing to try new things with you. She's also really into overstimulation and cockwarming.

 **L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**  
Brie usually just fucks you in the comfort of the bedroom, or the hotel room the two of you are sharing. Sometimes, if she knows that the two of you won't get caught, she finger you under the table at a dinner party with the rest of the cast. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**  
Everything about you turns Brie on, you could be biting your lip innocently, and it would turn her on. She loves every single thing about you, and so anything would get her going. She also loves your voice.

 **N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
Brie is always open to try new things, however if you're not into it she won't do it. She also isn't into anal (receiving), but loves giving.

 **O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**  
She prefers giving, but will never say no to receiving. Brie loves being able to hold your thighs as you come on her tongue, and fingers. She loves sucking on your clit as she has two fingers fucking you at a teasingly slow pace.

 

 **P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**  
Usually, Brie is fast and rough. You both like it, especially when you're feeling it for days after when she's not at home. If she's not fucking you fast and rough, she's usually slow and rough with her pace. Yes, she likes to take her time as she fucks you, but she still loves to be rough.

 **Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**  
Brie has no problems with quickies, she loves them a lot in fact. Before going out to dinner, she will fuck you hard and fast, hips thrusting into you at a bruising pace. Brie wants you to come, and coming you will do a lot of. 

If you're really pressed for time, Brie will just finger you, usually having you lay down, or on her lap (so you can feel her strap that's in her pants - she's a big tease). She'd fuck you hard, fingers in and out of you as you come. Brie would slap your pussy before pulling away to wash her hands. The rest of the night would be filled with her whispering things in your ear, telling you how much she can't wait until she can get you alone.

 **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  
Brie is always up for trying new things with you, but she always does research before doing something that could potentially hurt you. If you're not wanting to try something, she would never try to get you to do it. Yes, she takes risks, but your well being is more important.

 **S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**  
Brie's stamina is phenomenal. She's able to go as many rounds until you're the one to get tired. Her training for Captain Marvel has helped a lot with her stamina. When you're pleasuring her, Carol doesn't last long. Especially when you're fingers are in her , and your mouth is on her clit.

 **T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**  
Brie owns a lot of toys, and she uses them on you. Your favorite toy that she owns is of course, her strapon. Whether she's having you suck it, fucking you, or you're just laying down with it in you as the two of you cuddle, you love it. You also love the tail butt plugs that Brie bought you as a birthday gift.

 **U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
Brie is the biggest tease, and you both know it. If you're out in public, she'll whisper things in your ear, occasionally running her hand up your thigh. She loves it when you're desperate. When you beg her to fuck you, she'll start to fuck you, but will pull away. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**  
Brie is more louder when you're pleasuring her, her moans filling the room as you're between her legs. Praising you as you're making her come. But when she's fucking you, she grunts, and is quiet other than what she says. If she's using a strapless dildo, her moans are louder than normal. Always in your ear, telling you how tight you and what good girl you are.

 **W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**  
One time, you had to share a hotel with Scarlett and her, and of course, you shared a bed with Brie. She had taken you into the bathroom (so you didn't wake her Scarlett up) and she had you suck her strapon, promising to fuck you nice and good in front of the mirror. Once you were done, and getting up to bend over the counter, Brie yawned. _"I think it's time for me to sleep, I'm exhausted." _You really should have known that was coming.__

__**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**  
When Brie is in pants, she's normally packing. She loves that it drives you crazy, but she also loves that she's able to fuck you quickly anywhere you want her to._ _

__**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**  
Brie's sex drive is really high, she loves fucking you whenever she can, but will respect if you're not in the mood. She just loves having you underneath her as much as possible._ _

__**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
Brie falls asleep quickly once she knows you're okay, and properly taken care. She's always the big spoon, she loves being able to hold you in her arms as the two of you fall asleep._ _


End file.
